Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson to jeden z Pierwotnych oraz syn Esther i Mikaela. Był on również bratem Finna, Rebeki, Henrika, Elijah i przyrodnim bratem Klausa. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku Bringing Out The Dead, ''gdy Elijah wyjął sztylet z jego piersi. W odcinku ''A View To A Kill, został zabity przez Jeremy'ego Gilberta, zaś w ostatnim odcinku czwartego sezonu, ukazuje się jako duch i próbuje za wszelką cenę zabić Elenę w akcie zemsty. Historia W średniowieczu Kol, jak jego pozostała część rodziny byli ludźmi, aż do czasu kiedy jego najmłodszy brat, Henrik został zabity przez wilkołaka. Właśnie z powodu tej tragedii, jego matka, Esther (pierwotna czarownica) i jego ojciec, Mikael postanowili podjąć działania w celu ochrony ich rodziny. Mikael zabija Kola oraz jego rodzeństwo i zmusza do spożycia ludzkiej krwi. W ten sposób Kol staje się wampirem. 1114 Przez ten cały czas Kol przebywał w wschodniej części Europy czyniąc tym samym Pierwotnych sławnymi poprzez jego działania (najprawdopodobniej zabijając lub przemieniając ludzi w wampiry). Później dołącza do swojej rodziny we Włoszech, gdzie udaje się na ucztę wydaną przez łowcę wampirów, Alexandra. Zostaje on zasztyletowany wraz z pozostałym rodzeństwem, jednak jego przyrodni Klaus go ożywia. Pomiędzy XIII, a XX wiekiem W Afryce w XIV wieku, na Haiti w XVII w. oraz w Nowym Orleanie w XX w. Kol współpracował z czarownicami. Wszystkie wiedziały o Silasie i o tym że musi zostać pochowany, ponieważ jest on najniebezpieczniejszą istotą na świecie. Pierwotny darzył je wielkim szacunkiem. Gdzieś pomiędzy, Kol natknął się na grupkę osób, które czciły Silasa jako boga, pomimo tego, że gdyby się obudził rozpętał by piekło na ziemi. Zabija ich wszystkich po to by nikt nie mógł mu pomóc wrócić do żywych.thumb|left|185px|Kol trzymany w trumnie przez Klausa. W retrospekcjach z XVIII wieku ukazane zostało, że Kol był zasztyletowany, w momencie przybycia rodzeństwa do Nowego Orleanu. Później został odsztyletowany na 200 lat. Na początku XX wieku, został bez powodu ponownie zasztyletowany przez Klausa, kiedy to ich ojciec wytropił ich w Nowym Orleanie. Był trzymany w trumnie przez ponad wiek, aż do momentu kiedy Elijah go nie uwolnił, w odcinku Dangerous Liaisons. Sezony |-|Sezon 3= thumb|185px|Kol w trumnie. Kol po raz pierwszy pojawia sie w Bringing Out The Dead, gdy zostaje odsztyletowany wraz z pozostałą częścią rodzeństwa, dzięki Elijah. Kiedy Niklaus posyła Elijah, aby sprawdził, czy Damon dotrzymał słowa, Mikaelson zawrócił i wszedł z tacą, mówiąc, że zapomniał o deserze. Na tacy leżą dwa sztylety, a zza pleców Elijah wychodzi Kol. Kiedy ukazuje się Klausowi rzuca jedynie do niego "Długi czas, bracie".''Później przytrzymuje Nikalusa, a Rebekah i Finn wbijają mu w różne części ciała ostrza. Zobaczywszy swoją matkę, Esther jest w wielkim szoku, ponieważ był przekonany, iż Mikael ją zabił, kiedy ona naprawdę był schowana w czwartej, zagadkowej trumnie.thumb|left|185x|Rodzina powraca. W ''Dangerous Liaisons, Kol szykuje się wraz z rodzeństwem w swojej rodzinnej rezydencji do balu. Kol i Rebekah docinają sobie nawzajem, a Elijah i Finn przysłuchują się im z uśmiechami. Gdy wchodzi Klaus, grozi Rebecce, że jeżeli jeszcze raz zaatakuje Elenę, to wróci do trumny. Wtrąca się Kol, broniący swojej siostry. Kiedy dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań i prawie pewnej konfrontacji, w salonie pojawia się Esther, przerywając ich kłótnię. thumb|185x|Kol wita się z panią burmistrz. Na balu Kol podchodzi do Carol Loockwood, przedstawiając się jej i szarmancko całując w dłoń. Damon wymienia parę zdań z Pierwotnym. Później widać go tańczącego z ładną dziewczyną w żółtej sukni. Po całej sytuacji z Eleną i Esther, Kol bez oporów pije szampana, nawet nie podejrzewając, iż ktoś chce rzucić na niego i rodzeństwo zaklęcie. Chwilę później widać Kola i Rebekah. Pierwotna ma zamiar zabić Matta Donovana, ponieważ jest przyjacielem Eleny, a zależy jej, aby Sobowtór cierpiał. Mikaelson podpuszcza siostrę, mówiąc, iż musiałby złamać zasady matki, ale ostatecznie przystaje na jej propozycję z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Kiedy Bekah i Matty są już na dworze i Kol chce wcielić plan w życie, Rebekah się wycofuje. Jej brat chwilowo ustępuje, ale kiedy spotyka Donovana na balkonie, przedstawia mu się, powoli miażdżąc dłoń. Nagle wchodzi Damon i atakuje Kola, zrzucając go z tarasu, a później skręca mu kark. Wszyscy Pierwotni wychodzą przed rezydencję, aby zobaczyć co się stało. Salvatore odchodzi z uśmiechem. W All My Children, Kol i Klaus czekają w domu, aż wróci Rebekah, ponieważ wsiąkła gdzieś po zakończeniu balu. Widząc ją, Kol zagradza jej drogę, pytając, czy spędziła noc z tym niebieskookim blondynem, Mattem. Rebekah odpycha go, mówiąc, aby zszedł z jej drogi i się zamknął. Niklaus patrzy na nią wymownie, ale kiedy pyta go o co chodzi, ten rozbawiony kręci głową, mówiąc, ze o nic. Tymczasem Kol siada na fotelu i informując wszystkich, że się nudzi.thumb|185px|Kol podczas rozmowy z Klausem. Kol i Klaus wchodzą, a Rebekah pochwala ich decyzję, mówiąc, iż przez ten dom przewija się wystarczająco dużo mężczyzn, na co Kol odpowiada, że tak jak przez nią. Rozeźlona Pierwotna rzuca w niego butem, ale ten łatwo unika ciosu. Mężczyźni udają się do Mystic Grill. Prz barze spotykają Meredith i Alarica, którzy spekulują na temat mordercy w Mystic Falls. Klaus mówi im, aby nie obwiniali nowej rodziny, tylko dlatego, że na wolności jest morderca. W tym samym czasie Rebekah uprowadza Elenę, a Elijah szantażuje Salvatore'ów, że muszą zabić dwie czarownice Bennett, jeżeli chcą ją odzyskać żywą. Damon wpada na plan zasztyletowania jednego z Pierwtonych. jednego, ponieważ są oni połączeni zaklęciem. Jedno za wszystkich. Z powodu, iż nie może zrobić tego wampir, Salvatore dzwoni do Alarica, pytając, czy Klaus i Kol ciągle są w barze. Saltzman odpowiada, ze tak i wypili połowę zapasów Mystic Grill, po czym pyta go jaki jest plan. Damon wciąga w plan Caroline, która ma rozproszyć Klausa. Gdy wchodzi, wymienia krótkie, znaczące spojrzenie z Alarickiem, po czym idzie do baru. Kiedy Niklaus ją wita, ona mierzy go wzrokiem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Hybryda proponuje jej, aby dołączyła do nich na drinka, ale Forbes odpowiada, iż wolałaby umrzeć z pragnienia.thumb|left|185x|Kol i Klaus proponują Caroline drinka. Klaus pochyla się w stronę brata. Niklaus odchodzi za Caroline, a Kol przyłącza się do Meredith, grającej w bilarda. Próbuje ją poderwać, ale dziewczyna jest mu oporna. Nagle przychodzi Alaric i wbija mu sztylet w serce. Łowca wywleka jego ciało na dwór, ale nagle pojawia się Klaus i odsztyletowuje brata. Na miejsce opuszczonego domu czarownic przychodzą trzej bracia. Kol podchodzi najbliżej, próbując wejść do pentagramu, ale nie może. Koło wybucha ogniem, a on musi zasłonić się kołnierzem kurtki. Gdy Damon zabija Abby, pentagram wybucha, a Finn wraz z matką uciekają. Bracia zostają na miejscu, po czym odchodzą. Nikalus poinformował później, że Kol opuścił Mystic Falls. W The Murder of One, okazuje się, że Klaus i Kol cały czas utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. Niklaus poprosił brata, aby śledził Jeremy'ego Gilberta w Denver. Aby dać Bonnie "motywację" w wykonaniu odłączającego zaklęcia, Klaus straszy ją, iż Kol może w każdej chwili zabić jej chłopaka. W Heart of Darkness, Elena i Damon udają się do Denver, aby zabrać stamtąd Jeremy'ego. Gdy z nim rozmawiają, thumb|left|185x|Kol z kijem. nadchodzi Kol, którego do tej pory Jeremy uważał za przyjaciela. Kol atakuje Damona kijem baseballowym, ale ostatecznie Salvatore przeszywa jego ciało drewnianym odłamkiem, po czym uciekają. Mikaelson dzwoni do Klausa, gdzie wymieniają informacje. Później Kol odwiedza wampirzycę Mary Porter, po czym ją zabija. Gdy do jej domu wchodzi Damon wraz z Eleną zastają Pierwotnego, wygodnie siedzącego na fotelu. Kol ponownie zaatakował Damona kijem, a gdy Elena próbowała to przerwać, odepchnął ja na bok, mówiąc, aby go nie kusiła, żeby zrobił jej krzywdę. Skarcił Salvatore za to, iż skręcił mu kark na balu, zabił mu brata i go upokorzył. Po kilku naprawdę mocnych uderzeniach, usatysfakcjonowany Kol odchodzi. W The Departed, Klaus oberwał od swoich wrogów. Kol był w kontakcie z Elijah i Rebekah. Ustalili, iż trzeba mieć jego ciało. Mikaelson przystał na prośbę Elijah, aby nie mścić się za jego śmierć. |-|Sezon 4= thumb|185px|Kol powraca.W After School Special, Kol pomaga Rebece w zdobyciu lekarstwa poprzez porwanie profesora Shane'a. Gdy przychodzi do szkoły i widzi, że Rebekah zahipnotyzowała Elenę i jej przyjaciół, jest zaskoczony i mówi jej, że jest gorsza od Klausa. Później rodzeństwo przesłuchuje Shane'a chcąc się dowiedzieć gdzie jest lekarstwo, jednak okazuje się, że profesor nie może zostać zahipnotyzowany, dzięki treningowi swojego umysłu. Kol zaczyna torturować Shane'a topiąc go i grożąc, że thumb|left|185px|Kol zabija Shane'a.go zabije. Shane w końcu mówi, że lekarstwo zostało pochowane wraz z Silasem i jeśli chce go zdobyć, musi obudzić Silasa. Na wspomnienie Silasa, Kol próbuje utopić Shane'a, lecz pojawia się Rebekah i mówi mu, żeby przestał, ponieważ będąc martwym będzie dla nich bezużyteczny. Kol jednak nie dba o to i mówi jej, że jeśli Silas się obudzi, wszystkich ich pozabija. Rebekah nie wierzy w to, twierdzi, że on jest jedynie legendą, jednak gdy Shane mówi, że Silas jest prawdziwy i że chce go obudzić, Kol chwyta za metalowy pręt i dźga go. Rebekah jest wściekła na brata, że pozbył jej ostatnią szansę na zdobycie lekarstwa. Kol mówi jej, że powinna mu podziękować.thumb|185px|Kol przyznaje się, że to on zabił wampiry. W Catch Me If You Can, Kol napotyka grupkę wampirów przemienionych przez Klausa i napuszczonych na Jeremy'ego by po zabiciu ich, jego tatuaż się rozrósł. Kol wiedząc, że jeśli tatuaż cały się wypełni, to tatuaż posłuży jako mapa i doprowadzi do Silasa. Nie chcąc by do tego doszło, zabija wszystkie wampiry. Później ukazane jest jak Jeremy i Damon przyjeżdżają i napotykają się na Kola. Są w lekkim szoku, że wampiry nie żyją. Kol przyznaje się, że był odpowiedzialny za tą masakrę i próbuje przekonać Jeremy'ego by przestał rozwijać swój znak, przypominając tym samym, że byli kiedyś kumplami w Colorado. Jeremy jednak odmawia. Pierwotny zastrasza go, że mógłby go zabić, jednak nie chcąc mieć na sobie klątwy łowcy, mówi mu, że po prostu utnie mu ręce. Rzuca się na Jeremy'ego. Damon go zatrzymuje, dając tym samym młodemu Gilbertowi czas na ucieczkę. Kol szybko odzyskuje przewagę nad Damonem, przytłaczając jego i biorąc go do niewoli. thumb|left|185px|Kol hipnotyzuje Damona.Klaus dzwoni do Kola, każąc mu nie zabijać Jeremy'ego. Kol mówi mu, że tego nie zrobi i się rozłącza, a następnie każe zahipnotyzowanemu Damonowi dźgnąć się. Mówi, że go nie chce zabić, tyko próbuje sprawdzić czy da się go zauroczyć. Później Pierwotny zmusza Damona do znalezienia i zabicia Jeremy'ego. Kol wraca do domu, gdzie zostaje zatrzymany przez Rebekę. Mówi mu, że Nik nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że Damon zabije Jeremy'ego, po czym przykłada do jego pleców sztylet z popiołu białego dębu. thumb|185px|Rebekah chce zasztyletować Kola.Kol nie może uwierzyć, że jego własna siostra chce go zasztyletować. Mówi jej, że jeśli to zrobi to nie będzie lepsza od Klausa. Mówi jej również, że lekarstwo ich zniszczyło, choć jeszcze nie zostało odnalezione. Kiedy Rebekah zaprzecza temu, mówiąc, że ich rodzina już dawno była zniszczona, Kol obraca się do niej przodem i trzymając w ręku kołek, gotowy jest zabić siostrę. thumb|left|185px|Kol atakuje Bonnie.Lecz wtedy pojawia się niespodziewanie Klaus, który odpycha Kola. Kol bez zastanowienia ucieka z kołkiem. W A View To A Kill, Kol kontynuuje próbę zatrzymania poszukiwania lekarstwa. Atakuje Bonnie w szkole, próbując ją zabić, jednak ona, dzięki nowo poznanej magii, pokonuje go i ucieka. Wieczorem Kol odbiera telefon od Jeremy'ego, jednak okazuje się, że dzwoni do niego Elena, która chce spotkać się z nim, pod pozorem rozejmu w sprawie Silasa. Kol zgadza się na spotkanie i od razu przybywa do domu Gilbertów. Pragnie by Elena go wpuściła do środka, lecz ona stawia mu warunek. Kol zgadza się by Jeremy mógł opuścić dom, po czym wchodzi do środka, by z nią negocjować. thumb|185px|Kol rozmawia z Eleną o Silasie.Kol i Elena rozpoczynają rozmowę. Kol wspomina jej o Nowym Orleanie, gdzie mieszkał wraz ze swoją rodziną oraz o tym, że Klaus go zasztyletował, choć nic takiego nie zrobił. Później rozmowa zostaje przekierowana na temat Silasa. Pierwotny opowiada o tym, że kiedyś współpracował z czarownicami, które wiedziały o Silasie i o tym, że musi pozostać pochowany, bo inaczej rozpęta piekło na ziemi. Elena nie może w to uwierzyć, twierdząc, że to dosyć "biblijne". Kol opuszcza dom i mówi Elenie, że rozważy jej propozycję rozejmu. Kol powraca do domu Gilbertów, rzucając jedyne: "Prośba odrzucona". Kiedy Elena zamyka przed nim drzwi i ucieka, Kol, mówi, że został już zaproszony i kopnięciem w drzwi wkracza do domu. Pierwotny dzwoni do Klausa, by go poinformować, że jego "ukochany dawny bank krwi" i jej brat próbują go zabić. Klaus jest zaskoczony oskarżeniami, że to on za tym stoi. Kol informuje go, że chce jedynie uciąć rękę Jeremy'emu i zabić Elenę tak dla sportu oraz grozi swojemu bratu, że po tym wszystkim przyjdzie po niego. Rozłączając się z Klausem, zauważa Elenę na schodach, która trzyma łuk. Elena trafia w Kol'a przez co go bardzo złości i ucieka na górę. Kol podąża za nią. thumb|left|185px|Kol umiera.Po zaciętej walce, Kol przybija Elenę do ściany, a Jeremy'ego chwyta i przywiązuje do stołu w kuchni. Chwyta za nóż, zastanawiając się głośno, którą rękę powinien uciąć. Robi zamach, jednak w pewnym momencie pojawia się Elena, która odpycha go wbijając tym samym nóż w jego ramię. Jeremy, który się oswobadza, bierze do ręki dyszę w zlewie i rozpyla na Kola werbenę. Mając kilka sekund przewagi, Elena chwyta za kołek z białego dębu i rzuca do swojego brata. Jeremy wbija kołek w serce Kola. Podpalony Kol z resztką siły przebiega po domu, po czym pada na ziemię i umiera. Klaus zjawia się niespodziewanie przed domem Gilbertów i jest w wielkim szoku co spotkało jego młodszego brata, jednak nie może wejść mu pomóc ponieważ nie był zaproszony do domu. Poprzysięga zemstę na Gilbertach za śmierć brata. thumb|184px|Kol jako duch. Kol powraca w odcinku The Walking Dead jako duch. Ukazuje się Rebece i Mattowi w Mystic Grillu. Rebekah jest w szoku, że widzi go ponownie i gdy Kol zauważa jej łzy, mówi do niej: "Tylko nie zalewaj się łzami, siostro. Już widziałem twój smutek. Trwał 24 godziny, pamiętasz?" po czym oświadcza jej, że przybył do Mystic Falls po zemstę. Mówi, że jego morderca nie żyje, jednak jego siostra, Elena jest równie winna jego śmierci co Jeremy. Później pyta się ich gdzie może ją znaleźć, jednak ani Matt ani Rebekah nie chcą mu udzielić odpowiedzi. Kiedy Rebekah chce wyrzucić Kola za drzwi, on dostrzega, że jego siostra broni Matta, dlatego bez wahania rzuca w jego ramię rozbitą butelką. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|left|Kol spotyka Matta na Drugiej Stronie.W Resident Evil, Kol pojawia się na Drugiej Stronie, oparty o drzewo. Stoi on za Mattem, obserwując, jak chłopak pyta siedzącego nieopodal mężczyznę, czy go widzi. Gdy ten kiwa głową, Matt zadaje kolejne pytania. Uznaje za niemożliwe to, że może go widzieć. Na jego pytanie odpowiada na głos Kol. Po chwili ponownie widzimy Kola. thumb|Kol rozmawia z Mattem.Rozpoczyna rozmowę z gościem Drugiej Strony. Matt, dowiedziawszy się nowych wiadomości na temat Drugiej Strony, ma nadzieję na zobaczenie swojej siostry. Mówi o niej Kolowi, jednak ten stwierdza, że nigdy o niej nie słyszał. Donovan stwierdza, że jeżeli jest w stanie widzieć Pierwotnego, to Vicki także. Chłopak rusza na poszukiwania. Później thumb|left|Kol prosi Matta, aby wrócił do swojego ciała.Kol stoi za Mattem, siedzącym na kamieniu, przygnębionym i pogrążonym w żalu po ponownej stracie siostry. Mikaelson każe mu się podnieść i wziąć w garść. Nie chce być niewrażliwy, ale Vicki była już martwa, więc uważa żal Donovana za trochę przesadzony. Matt pyta go, gdzie poszła, czy odnalazła pokój, choć według niego wcale na to nie wyglądało. Kol odpowiada, że nie wie i wolałby się nigdy tego nie dowiadywać. Pierwotny chce, aby Matt wrócił do swojego ciała, a potem, kiedy wróci, wykrzyczał z dachu wszystko, co się tu stało. Donovan mówi mu, że to bez znaczenia, ponieważ zawsze po powrocie z Drugiej Strony nic nie pamięta i nie ma na to sposobu. Nagle Matt wraca do rzeczywistości. Opowiada o tym co widział, ale nie wspomina nic o Mikaelsonie. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|left|190pxKol ma brązowe włosy oraz ciemnobrązowe oczy. Jest starszy od swojej siostry, Rebeki, co wydaje się, że ma ok. 20 lat ludzkich, ale jest młodszy od reszty Pierwotnych. Jest podobny do Elijah z rysów twarzy, jednak wygląda młodziej. Ma ok. 185 cm wzrostu, jest bardzo przystojny i ma chudą, ale wysportowaną figurę. Kol jak reszta rodziny, ubiera się z bardzo wysoką klasą. Zwykle ubiera się podobnie do swojego brata - Klausa, jednak stroi się w bardziej swobodny sposób niż jego starsi bracia - Elijah i Finn, przy zachowaniu stylu arystokratycznym. Kiedy się obudził z neutralizowanego stanu, był ubrany w ciuchy z początku XX wieku : koszulka z kołnierzykiem i z kamizelką oraz dresowe spodnie. W dzisiejszych czasach Kol zwykle miał na sobie koszulkę z długim rękawem, niebieskie dżinsy i cienką kurtkę. Osobowość Jako człowiek Jak było pokazane w retrospekcjach, Kol był wesołym i rozrywkowym chłopcem, lubiącym się bawić z rodzeństwem, ale pewnie też bał się swojego ojca. Jednak jeszcze nie wiadomo jaki był, kiedy dorósł. Jako Pierwotny thumb|200px Kol jest osobą bardzo porywczą. Najpierw robi, a dopiero później zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami. Jest nieco arogancki i zadufany w sobie, co udowadnia niejednokrotnie na każdym kroku swojego życia. Jako wampir jest bezwzględny i wykorzystuje swoją siłę i wyższość nad innymi jak tylko może. Bardzo lubi urządzać sobie pogawędki ze swoimi ofiarami, za nim rzuci się im do gardeł. Kol jest bardzo przebiegły i sprytny. Nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać i nie zakrząta sobie głowy takimi sprawami jak zasady, zakazy czy nakazy innych. Żyje swoim życiem i sam sobie jest panem. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś nim rządzi i zmusza do robienia czegoś wbrew jego woli, w efekcie czego dochodzi do kłótni. Wampir należy do tych istot kłótliwych i takich, które za wszelką cenę muszą postawić na swoim. thumb|left|185px|Kol wita się z burmistrzem, Carol Lockwood.Gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli, nie wybucha gniewem, a obarcza winą za niepowodzenia innych. Jednak mimo tych wszystkich niezbyt pozytywnych cech, Kol ma także łagodniejszą stronę. Najważniejsza jest dla niego rodzina, i jest mu wstyd za to co stało się z jego rodziną. Za swoich bliskich gotów byłby naprawdę umrzeć, smuci się gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci Finna (pomimo tego iż brat planował ich wszystkich zabić). Mimo tego, że jest bardzo pamiętliwy i nie potrafi wybaczyć Klausowi tego, że zamknął go w trumnie na tak długo, przebywa z nim dosyć często. Zdolności Ze względu na jego status jako jeden z Pierwotnych Wampirów, Kol posiadał te same zdolności co jego ojciec i rodzeństwo, chociaż był drugim najmłodszym Pierwotnym. *'Siła 'thumb|184px|Kol uderza Damona kijem. - jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol był o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Kol raz zabił kilkanaście wampirów przemienionych przez Klausa i dwa razy z łatwością pokonał Elene. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Szybkość' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol był o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. W jednym odcinku Kol natychmiast pojawił się u progu Eleny, po tym jak był kilkanaście metrów dalej, a znajdował się na drewnianym terenie. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol miał bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego wyczulenie zmysłów rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol posiadał nadludzką zręczność. Mógł bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol był odporny na wszystkie choroby. Był w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego. Jego odporność była bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - thumb|185px|Kol używa perswazji. jako Pierwotny wampir, rany zadane Kolowi goiły się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja - '''jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol mógł zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie był w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów'' -'' Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Kły - 'jak wszystkie wampiry, Kol mógł wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, krwawiącymi oczami. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Kol był nieśmiertelny. Nie mógł się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu mógł go zabić. Kol nie musiał jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiadał również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. Słabości *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę, lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -''' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego z pierścieniem Gilberta) *'Sztylety z popiołem białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet z popiołem białego dębu jest w stanie unieruchomić Pierwotnego, na tak długi czas, jaki serce Pierwotnego jest nim przebite. *'Ukąszenie wilkołaka - nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam usunąć jad wilkołaka. *'''Czary - thumb|185px|Bonnie używa czaru na Kolu.czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Światło słoneczne -' może ich poparzyć, ale nie może ich zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), które mają ich chronić. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Sezon 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (zwłoki) *''The Walking Dead'' (duch) *''Graduation'' (duch) Sezon 5 *''Resident Evil (duch) The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' (flashback) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (flashback) }} Relacje Niklaus Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Jeremy Gilbert Elena Gilbert Damon Salvatore Bonnie Bennett Ciekawostki *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Kola można uznać za najbardziej niestabilnego i nieprzewidywalnego. *Poza Rebeką, jest jedyną postacią, która zwraca się do Klausa jako "Nik". *Kol nigdy nie poznał Tylera. *Pierwotnie planowano, że Kol pojawia się w retrospekcjach z 1912 roku, gdzie ujawnia się dlaczego Damon myślał, że go już kiedyś poznał (Dangerous Liaisons). *Jest jedynym Pierwotnym, który nie miał obiektu westchnień, każdy inny miał. *Kol został zasztyletowany trzy razy. Galeria tumblr_m3lk3aoAd81rvu0p9o1_500.gif kol-fanart-kol-29045601-720-7201.jpg mqdefault.jpg Idi.png kol33.gif tumblr_mus3gmhyLM1sryecqo1_500.jpg Kol Mikaelson 4.gif Kol XI.gif Kol VIII.gif Kol VI.gif Kol V.gif KM.gif Rodzina powraca.gif Kol dd.gif Kol I.gif Kol & Klaus.jpg TVD 1423.png TVD 0652.png TVD 0667.png Zobacz również Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Zabici przez Jeremy'ego Gilberta Kategoria:Zabici przez Stefana Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore